


New Home

by DeadGhostWriter13



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGhostWriter13/pseuds/DeadGhostWriter13
Summary: Roxie is a mysterious girl with few memories. Held captive and tortured by Lucifer for two years before something changes.Now her new home is the Bunker with Sam, Dean, Castiel, Jack, and Mary.Will the girl who put fear into the devil himself lose to the dark side, or will her newly found home and family keep her in the light?





	1. Memories Of A Broken Little Finch

Roxie woke up in a cold, dark room. The sound of footsteps frightened her, and she slid herself into the corner. She didn’t know why, her memory was too foggy. The door creaked open, the light that flooded in hurting her eyes, blinding her. Strong hands pulled Roxie from the corner and she tried to scream, but no sound came out, then she tried kicking and clawing the man, who was unfazed by her weak attacks.

Her eyes finally adjusted to the light and she once more tried to fight but was unsuccessful. They arrived in a room, a room that was familiar to Roxie, she just couldn’t figure out why. The man set her on a metal table, strapping her down. Everything came back, well, almost everything. Roxie remembered everything since she woke up in this dark place, which she had no idea how long ago that had been. 

Everyday was filled with endless torture and pain, and at the end of each day, her memory was suppressed. The man left the room as another entered. His name escaped her mind.

“And how’s my little finch today?”

She shuddered at the nickname he’d given her. He waved his hand and she felt a pressure lifted, and found her voice.

“Lucifer…”

“Good, you remember. Now, will you be good for me, or will I have to carve deeper?”

Roxie gave no response. Lucifer picked up his favorite knife to use on her, his ‘finch blade’ as he liked to call it.

“I’ve trimmed your wings, I’ve plucked all your feathers, yet you still don’t sing. Songbirds are supposed to sing!” he yelled, thrusting the knife into her stomach.

Her screams echoed inside her head, pounding hard.

Lucifer laughed, “C’mon, you’ll scream but you won’t sing!”

He yanked the knife out and jabbed it into her right shoulder.

This time, it was Roxie who laughed.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Because Luci, I locked the little finch away. Oh, I can’t wait to tear you apart. I’ve been trying for so long to lock her away and take control, but you suppressed too many memories. Enough time has passed since then, however, and I’ve grown much stronger.”

Her eyes flickered black and she snapped out of the straps, pulling the knife out of her arm. Lucifer backed away.

“What’s wrong Luci, don’t you want to play?” 

After that, it was all a blank for Roxie. She woke up, her voice gone once again. There were three voices outside the door.

Voice 1: “Cas, we can’t kill her she’s only fifteen!”

Voice 2: “Sam, you have no idea who she is, or what she can do.”

Voice 3: “Oh, and you do Cas?”

Voice 2[Cas]: “No, which is why we must kill her.”

Voice 3: “Do you really want an innocent teenager’s life on your hands?”

Voice 2[Cas]: “Innocent? Dean, that monstrosity is anything but innocent! You saw what she did back there.”

Voice 1[Sam]: “You can’t blame her for that. She was Lucifer’s prisoner for who knows how long, think about the things he probably did to her.”

A fourth voice entered.

Voice 4: “Is everything alright?”

Voices 1, 2, and 3 in unison: “Jack, go to your room.”

Roxie made a mental note of the four names, Dean, Sam, Cas, and Jack.

There was more talking outside the door, but it was too quiet for her to here.

Another voice entered.

Voice 5: “Have you boy’s even thought about going in and talking to her?”

Voice 3[Dean]: “No, Mom, we haven’t. And we won’t.”

Voice 5: “Why?”

Voice 2[Cas]: “Mary, she’s dangerous.”

Voice 5[Mary]: “Castiel, there is a fifteen-year-old girl in that room who has been held captive and tortured by the devil himself. She is more likely scared than dangerous. If you three won’t go and talk to her, I will.”

Voice 1[Sam]: “Mom-”

Roxie made yet another mental note, Cas is short for Castiel, Mary is Sam and Deans mom, perhaps Jack’s as well, she would have to figure that out.

The door opened, creaking. Roxie tried to push herself into the corner, but she was tied to the chair. After thrashing around for a moment, she was free of the chair and pushed herself into the corner, bracing for the flood of light.

“Where’d she go?” Dean asked.

“In the corner.” Mary answered, putting her gun away. Dean walked over and reached down to pick Roxie up. She screamed, this time it actually came out, unlike when she was with him, and she kicked and clawed.

Dean let go immediately and Roxie retreated back to the corner.

Sam guided Dean out, and as he walked away, she heard him say to Sam, “Man, that kid sure knows how to kick and claw.”

Mary stepped towards Roxie, “It’s okay. I won’t force you out of the corner.” She sat down on the ground next to Roxie.

“My name’s Mary.”

“I know.” Roxie replied softly.

“Hmm?”

“I know. Your name is Mary, the one who tried to pick me up is Dean, the one who left with Dean is Sam, and the one in the trench coat outside is Castiel, or Cas, then there’s Jack, who they had go to his room. You’re Sam and Deans mom, maybe Jack’s as well, but I can’t say for sure, not enough context clues.”

“Wow, you’re smart, you definitely pay attention. Jack isn’t my real son, but he feels like one to me. What’s your name?”

“Roxie.”

“It’s a very pretty name. I like it.”

“What’s the date?”

“Saturday, March 14th.”

“Then I’m fifteen, huh. I lost track of time in his possession. My birthday was yesterday.”

“Well, how about we celebrate it?”

“I don’t know. Cas doesn’t seem to trust me, and Dean probably doesn’t either after how I reacted when he tried to pick me up.”

“Well, why did you react that way? And how’d you get out of the chair?”

“Back when _he_ had me, I was locked in a cold, dark room. The door creaked whenever it was opened. He had a guy that brought me to the room. I never remembered anything before that moment until he did his thing, so all my mind had was a connection with footsteps, creaky doors, a flood of light, and a strong hand yanking me up from my safe spot, the corner. He took my voice away whenever he wasn’t doing his thing, so when the guy would pick me up, I would scream, but nothing ever came out. Because of that, I eventually started to kick and claw at him, hoping he would drop me, and I could go back to my corner. When you guys started to open the door, my mind went back to that connection. I was tied up which meant I couldn’t go to my safe spot. That scared me so much, and I just wanted out of the chair and to be in my safe spot. So, that’s what I did. Then, when Dean tried to pick me up, I went to my basic instinct. I was shocked when a scream actually came out, and I didn’t expect Dean to let go that easily.”

“I think he would understand why you reacted the way you did.”

“Mary, what did I do?”

“What do you mean?”

“Sam, Dean, and Castiel were talking and it sounded like I did something really bad, but I don’t remember much really.”

“What do you remember?”

“Being taken to the room, him saying all the normal stuff, then I started to laugh, it was a scary laugh. It felt like I was kicked out of the driver’s seat, I was just a spectator. My voice sounded different, maybe more free, but also darker and evil. I remember saying a couple things to him, but that’s all. I don’t remember hurting anyone.”

“Well, that’s good, that you don’t remember I mean. I understand you want to know, but it’s better if you don’t.”

Roxie nodded, still curious, but she knew Mary was probably right, that it was best for her not to know.

She quickly switched gears and grinned at Mary, “So, when you say celebrate, do you mean cake and games and underage drinking?”

“I don’t know about underage drinking, but yes cake and games.”

Roxie smiles. Mary stands up and helps Roxie up.

“How about we get you something nicer to wear?”

Roxie nods, excited to be rid of the stained, bloody clothes she was wearing.

Mary leads her out to the hall, and Cas was no longer there. They sneak off to Mary’s room. Soon, Roxie is in a brand-new outfit. Black ripped skinny jeans, a red hoodie, and black high-top Converse, all of which Mary had gotten specifically for Roxie when she first arrived. 

Mary combed her hair and braided it, then noticed the piercing holes in Roxie’s ears.

“You had earrings?”

“They’re in my coat pocket.”

Mary grabbed them and carefully put them in.

“Thank you, Mary.”

Following Mary, Roxie walks down the hallway of the bunker. They enter the center room, a library, where Sam, Dean, Cas, and a boy Roxie assumed was Jack were sitting. Sam, Dean, and Cas quickly stood up, Sam and Dean drawing guns, Cas with a strange blade.

“Get away from her.” Dean growled.

“Dean, it’s okay. I brought her out.”

“Why?” Sam questioned.

“Because she isn’t bad and isn’t going to hurt anyone.”

“My arms say otherwise Mom.”

“She wasn’t doing that on purpose necessarily. If we could all sit down and put the weapons away, that would be great. Then we can talk.”

The three of them complied, obviously distrustful. Roxie hid behind Mary, scared.

“Here, sit.”

She listened to Mary and sat down. Mary sat next to Roxie and grabbed her hand, resting both their hands on her own leg.

“Boys, I understand you aren’t exactly trusting my choices now, but I know I made the right call.” she paused and looked at Roxie, “Do you want to talk to them or do you want me to?”

“Could you please?” Roxie whispered, looking up from the table to Mary.

“Of course.” Mary looked at Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack, “This is Roxie. Dean, the reason she lashed out at you was from her time with Lucifer. Each day before locking her back up in her cell, he would take away her memories until he met with her the next day. He would have someone come and take her to him. This routine over a period of time created a reflex to a certain environment. Roxie said that she would hear footsteps before the door opened. The door would open with a creak and light from the hall would flood in. Then the man would go to grab her. Lucifer also took away her voice when she wasn’t with him, so whenever the man grabbed her, Roxie’s screams were absent. Eventually, she also started to claw and kick since her screams were muted. The reason she broke out of the chair was to get to the corner, a place she identified as a safe spot. When you tried to pick her up, Roxie simply reacted in a way her mind identified as a survival tactic.”

She waited for a moment before continuing, “Her memory of the day we found her is only when she was taken from her cell to the torture room, Lucifer talking to her, and a vague remembrance of what happened after. Roxie said she remembered hearing herself laugh, but it didn’t sound like her, a few things she said stuck with her, however it’s a pretty foggy memory. Also that it felt like she wasn’t in control, that someone else took the steering wheel. I think it’s good she doesn’t remember anything else, and we should keep it that way.”

“What made you decide to take her out of the room? And get a change of clothes?” Dean questioned.

“You saw her clothes before. They were torn and soaked in blood. I wasn’t going to let her keep wearing them. And I brought her out because it was her 15th birthday yesterday, so she could celebrate it."

"Like Hell. She is going back in that room, and she's going to stay there." He stated.

"For how long Dean? She's been through enough in the past two years, more than any 15 year old should. If something does go wrong, I'll gladly take the blame. Because I'd like to think we are better than Lucifer, but locking her up again isn't us being better."

Dean sighed before looking at Roxie, "Okay. Fine."


	2. Note to readers

Hey there! I know I haven't posted new chapters in a while. I am so sorry for that. This work is not abandoned. My depression has reared its ugly head again and it hit me hard. I've been struggling to find the motivation/will to write. Like, I want to, but I just can't you know? I hate it. These stories are ones I love and have so many ideas for. I go to write and then nothing happens. I've gotten a little better. I was able to start a new story. I'm working through it. I feel so bad for not posting and I hope to be able to post more chapters. Depression sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting schedule? Hahahahaha! Good one


End file.
